Enigma: Mesmeric Stranger Part 2
by Eden Storm
Summary: Two months have passed since Reuben's apparent demise. Some things have changed and some things remain but is all what it seems? Sequel to Mesmeric Stranger. Alice and Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - It Begins**

The sun was shining high above, streaming through the white clouds as they moved effortlessly towards an unknown destination. I found myself blinking, not that I needed to but the act itself had become natural to me, and a necessity if I wanted to 'blend in' with the rest of my new family. I also realised that I was deliberately closing my eyes, lingering before opening them again, expecting the sun to suddenly be replaced with dark clouds - this was Forks after all but each time they fluttered open the sun continued to beam, as did my bare arms. I glanced down at them in wonder. Only now was I starting to fully appreciate my new guise; at the time of turning there had been so much on my mind, on everyone's mind, for me to understand what it all actually meant. I had seen Alice sparkle, in Woodland Fathom, but this was the first time I had seen the glisten on my _own_ skin. I slowly ran a fingertip up and down my other arm, expecting to somehow feel what looked like thousands of tiny raised diamonds on my skin but of couse I felt nothing. I literally had a mirage on my arm and I realised with a smile that I liked it. Of course, had anyone from school seen me at this very moment my wonder would have been replaced with worry - trying to explain why I was literally 'glowing' wouldn't have been an easy task and only now did I truly understand why all of the Cullen's 'vanished' from view when the rays unfolded.

"Bella"

I stopped my exploration and looked down; I had been that preoccupied I hadn't noticed Alice standing below the tree branch I was currently sitting on.

I smiled. "Are you coming down, or shall I..."

Before she finished her compact form landed softly on the branch next to me.

"... Come up" she finished, a beaming smile on her face. I immediately moved closer as her arm stretched around my shoulders, pulling me into her side. She was wearing a lilac vest and cropped jeans and every inch of her bare skin was shining like my own.

"You are so beautiful" I sighed as I snugged in closer to her, inhaling her deeply. I had always marveled at her scent, like nectar mixed with rain drops and berries.

"I was about to say the very same thing" her voice danced, as I turned to face her. "I haven't seen you... glow... like this before Bella" she continued, as I smiled. She suddenly rubbed her tongue across her bottom lip before adding, "well, that's not entirely true... you were definitely glowing after the first time we made love..." She deliberately left her sentence hanging as she winked at me. My mouth opened a little in shock before I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice Cullen... I feel like I am blushing all over my body even though I know that is no longer possible...", my voice a little higher than normal as she started to wiggle her eyebrows at me. "But you're not denying it" she whispered as her lips suddenly found mine.

Bliss. How I always felt when we kissed. Bliss and so much more. I felt dizzy as her arms suddenly snaked around me, as if sensing my slight movement. She broke away from the kiss as I heard myself grown in protest. "I can think of better places to... continue... this discussion?" she asked lightly, almost purring. Oh, so could I...

Now it was my turn to wink... "Well what are you waiting for?" I enquired as I grabbed her hand, both jumping to the ground. Alice giggled as we landed and rolled and I suddenly found myself under her as she straddled me. "I think we need to practice that" she whispered in my ear as her lips then found my ear lobe.

"Alice" I warned, as she started to nibble and suck lightly.

"Mm" she replied, far too engrossed in what she was doing to give me a proper answer. Not that I minded, her nibbles were doing strange things to me... "Alice" I found myself moaning as she continued, her tongue now moving down my neck. "Mmm" she repeated as I shivered my hands now in her hair. Bliss? Try ecstasy. I lifted my head, providing better access as she purred again in appreciation.

"Bells..." came her reply, as I heard a growl and realised it was my own.

"I just don't understand why, that's all" came a bellow from somewhere inside, stopping Alice in her tracks.

Emmet, I silently fumed as Alice lifted her head.

"Why couldn't _he_ have gone on vacation" she muttered, pulling me up so we were both now standing outside the open door into the kitchen. I sighed as Alice raised her eyebrow indignantly. "Sometimes, he really..."

"I don't care that you don't understand just shut up forget about it already" came Rosalie's sharp reply as I found myself smiling now.

"Remind me again why they are together?" I asked as Alice started to laugh, pulling me into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it..." Emmet continued as we entered the large kitchen.

"That Edward and Antara are together?" I enquired, as Rosalie - standing beside Emmet - smiled. "Oh, if only it were that simple" she replied, linking her arm around Emmet's. Emmet huffed, a trait he had definitely developed since spending more time with Jake.

Alice cocked her head, looking directly at Rosalie. "What can't he believe?" she asked lightly, as Jasper now entered the room holding something in his hand.

"That Antara gave me her bike" Rosalie answered, her voice sweet like syrup.

"Speaking of..." Jasper interrupted, waving a card in his hand; "post card from the love birds" he continued, handing it to me. I took the card, glancing down at the photo on the front, a red bus in front of what I realised was a famous building in London. I turned the card over and started to read Edwards neat handwriting;

 _ **Arrived in London, having an interesting time... never a dull day with Antara...**_

I laughed as I read out the rest of the writing, this time it was Antara who had continued the short paragraph;

 _ **Love to all - has Emmet stopped sulking about the bike yet?**_

Rosalie laughed as Alice giggled, "she knows you so well" Alice managed to speak in between fits of laughter.

"Whatever" Emmet finished, shaking his head. I handed the card back to Jasper, smiling more to myself. I was so happy for Edward. Alice had told me since his departure with Antara that he had often expressed a desire to find his soulmate. Whether Antara was that remained to be determined, but since he had picked up her crumpled body after her fight with Reuben, he had spent almost every moment with her. It was clear they had grown close, which had surprised me initially. Antara's sarcasm always seemed to find and "play" with Edward more so than it did anyone else, but I soon realised she clearly hid her feelings behind sarcasm.

That seemed to be the case as they spent more and more time together, and one month ago they had admitted to everyone that they "liked" one another and would be going on a small "vacation" to get away from everything. We all smiled as they had left the room; it was apparent they had deeper feelings than "like" but going away was a good idea. It had taken Antara a few weeks to fully recover and her spikey attitude hadn't really reappeared until they had decided to leave Forks for a few months. Reuben may not be here physically anymore, but what he did to Antara definitely scarred her and mentally he was still very much present. She had almost died.

I thought about Edward experiencing London when Carlisle now entered the room also holding something is his hand. Jasper had been smiling. Carlisle wasn't.

"I need to read this to you all" he spoke, as five pairs of enquiring eyes rested on him, nodding. Carlisle glanced back at the letter and started to read.

 _My Dear Carlisle,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in the best of health, although I am still dubious that animal blood can provide the same sustenance as human blood... but I digress._

 _I write to inform you about our... recent... arrival although we both know he is no stranger here._

Reuben.

"Like we care about him" Rosalie hissed, as everyone nodded in silent agreement. Carlisle looked back at the letter and continued.

 _What to do with him, Carlisle? I found him rather tedious at first, arguing with himself constantly but then Mila helped calm, control and sedate him...you won't remember her Carlisle, she is our latest addition to the family and very forthcoming with her gift, such a shame your family members didn't show me the same courtesy, but I digress once more. Mila helped sedate him, with her mind and after that he was_ _ **very**_ _forthcoming about his... time... in Forks._

So he knows about everything, I thought as Alice spoke.

"So he knows about Bella's gift and that Reuben..."

Carlisle nodded as Alice's voice faltered. I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she seemed to dissolve into me. They know he sired her, my thought process continued as Carlisle continued to read.

 _Don't worry, my dear friend. He won't be returning although I am keen to pay you all a visit myself, one day. The dynamics of your... family... have altered somewhat Carlisle. Firstly you form an alliance with wolves of all things and we both know your family has increased in size with Antara and Bella both becoming members. The former is of no particular interest to me, her gift is one I already own here and I am aware she is currently... how do you say... vacating with Edward? I wonder, did Alice see that coming? But Bella on the other hand... delightful Bella... what a prize she is!_

I felt Alice tense in my embrace.

"It's okay Alice" I whispered, although I wasn't sure everything would be...

Carlisle frowned but continued.

 _Yes, indeed the dynamics have changed and this makes me... a little wary Carlisle. I know her father knows about you... so please take this warning seriously - if he tells a soul... well, I think we both know what will happen. I am being lenient here, because I am keen to... remain on good terms with you and your family, with Bella in particular..._

 _I assume my visit will be a welcomed one, Carlisle. I can't say when... I always find the element of surprise more... productive. And I have neither wish nor desire to see those... wolves... you may find their company pallible, I do not. Appreciate that I have not asked you to break that particular alliance... yet._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Aro_

Carlisle looked up again and placed the latter in his pocket.

"So speaks Aro" Emmet muttered as Rosalie snorted. "He's so full of it" she continued as Jasper nodded slowly, glancing at me and Alice.

"He's also the most powerful Vampire we know" he spoke softly, adding "I expect him to pay us that visit and soon". Carlisle ran a hand through his blond locks. "Perhaps, I think its best we... keep off their radar for a while". I nodded as Alice turned in my arms.

"I won't let him near you". I looked into her honey eyes and smiled.

"So how does he know about Antara and Edward" Emmet asked, as Carlisle waved his hand around the room. "Emmet, Aro knows everything". I frowned a little. Carlisle looked, worried? I hadn't seen him this way since Reuben was... removed... by Jane and Felix. Two months ago. Had it really been two months? In so many ways it seemed like yesterday... in so many ways it seemed like a decade ago...

As if reading my mind, Alice turned to face our family.

"Two months have passed, Carlisle. Why now? Why write now? And why didn't I see this coming? Why haven't I seen any vision with Reuben and this...? Mila?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Nobody knows what makes Aro... tick, and I have a feeling it has taken this long for Mila to... sedate... and get any useful information, from Reuben. He may be an enemy to us, but I have a feeling he wouldn't willingly give up information to Aro... he despises him more". Alice nodded, as Carlisle continued, his voice steady.

"He has used Mila to literally hypnotise Reuben, I have heard of that gift before... similar to yours Jasper, in that she can emit calmness but not exactly the same, for she is unable to sense emotions, merely project calm in a hypnotic way"

Rosalie shook her head, "Why bother with this Mila when he could just use Jane? Surely she could inflict so much pain on Reuben he'd start talking, and probably a lot sooner?"

Carlisle shrugged, "As I said before, we will never understand Aro but believe me, there will be a reason behind everything".

"Will this Mila be able to project pain too?" I asked, as Carlisle shook his head. "No, just calm... a more passive gift but a gift that Aro wants to harness none the less".

The general mood seemed to drop to one of contemplation.

Suddenly remembering the letter my voice almost broke, "He won't harm Charlie will he?"

Carlisle shook his head once more. "No, of that I can be certain. It seems Aro doesn't want to... give cause to anger you in any way Bella"

"Cause he wants her" Emmet interrupted, as Alice growled.

"Tact, Emmet" Rosalie whispered under her breath even though everyone in the room could hear her words crystal clear.

"He had better stay away" Alice growled again, as she turned once more and held me close.

I smiled into the hair on the top of her head, as I spoke calmly.

"Charlie won't tell anyone". The room nodded. Charlie knew everything, though his knowledge on the Volturi was nonexistent. And it would stay that way.

"And I have no intention of breaking my friendship with Jake either" I continued as Alice nodded, "Me neither" she agreed. I smiled again as the occupants of the room once more nodded in agreement. Two months had passed and during that time Jake had practically lived at the Cullen's. Initially this had caused a little resentment from Rosalie but even she seemed to have... calmed... where Jake was concerned although her misgivings about his smell were always voiced, and loudly. The banter between Jake and Emmet had also continued, and even though neither would freely admit it they had become the best of friends. Esme had welcomed Jake into the family with a smile, since Antara and Edward had seemingly developed feelings for each other they had started to spend more time away and I knew Esme missed them. Having Jake brought a smile to her face; she genuinely loved her family especially when everyone was together. Even Leah had started to come round a few times, hesitantly at first with Jake and lately on her own, always favoring Jasper. Since that afternoon all those months ago when he explained and demonstrated armed combat, Leah had taken an avid interest, asking quietly if he could tell her more. Alice and I had taken to teasing him a little each time she appeared, for it was obvious she had developed a crush on him and after speaking privately together both Alice and I suspected the feeling may very well be mutual for each time she did appear he would literally stop whatever he was doing to talk to her, his smile wide.

"Let's do something". Emmet's voice interrupted my musings.

"Anything, to forget this dude".

Carlisle smiled, "It is a good idea, entertain yourselves while I go and show this to Esme" and with that he was gone.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I am not, repeat, NOT playing computer games with you". Emmet smiled. "I don't want to play computer games... I thought we could... well Rose, you don't have to... but I thought I could... maybe go for a spin on the bike?"

Rosalie laughed and shook her head, "No, but now you mention it, I could go for a spin..."

Emmet groaned. "Rose, play fair... let me ride... we can go together..."

Rosalie shook her head again, moving a long pale finger from side to side, "You ride with me, or not at all" she replied as Emmet groaned.

Alice smiled, "Emmet... think about it... sitting behind the girl you love, holding her body into yours... I'd happily sit behind Bella..." Now I smiled as Emmet's face almost scrunched, a sure sign he was thinking.

"Mm" he murmured, now smiling. "I kinda like the idea of that". Alice winked at him; "I thought you might" as Rosalie placed her thumb and forefinger on Emmet's chin. "We can always stop somewhere..." her voice trailed as Emmet's face scrunched again before realization hit him, and hard. "Hell YES" he responded, grabbing her hand pulling her towards the door, "Come ON" he bellowed as Alice, Jasper and I laughed. "Think that was a yes?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes sparkling.

"It was a hell yes" Jasper drawled, as he glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Need to be somewhere?" I asked casually as Jasper nodded.

"Somewhere near Leah?" Alice asked sweetly, as Jasper nodded again, this time with a smile on his face.

"Yes, ma'am" he replied, following Rosalie and Emmet.

Alice grinned and turned to face me, "and then there were two". I placed my hands on her cheeks, warm in my hand. Before I had turned her skin had been so cold, but now... now it was flaming, and it made me flame deep inside... deep inside and down below.

"What can we do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, as Alice slowly stuck out her pink tongue and rubbed it slowly across her bottom lip again like she had done earlier. "Oh, I can think of a few things..." She sauntered over to me and whispered in my ear, pulling at my hand.

Now I smiled. "Oh hell YES" I mimicked Emmet's earlier response as she pulled me out of the kitchen towards our bedroom...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Two Months Previous…**

The room was dark, save a few candles whose iridescent flames flickered in the breeze each time the large, oak door at the end of the room opened and closed. It always amused her how many candles were erected along the smooth wall. It wasn't as if they needed the illumination to see. The door opened again, as a slim figure entered the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"Jane"

The figure continued to walk towards her, although walking perhaps wasn't the right word. Jane had always secretly marveled at the way he seemed to glide so smoothly and quickly, not that she would ever confess this to him. His arrogance was legendary; why pander to it?

"Aro" she replied as he took a seat closest to her.

"You've... taken care of business?" he asked crisply, as Jane smiled. "As always" she replied, glancing down at her slender hands that were placed on her lap. Slowly lifting one hand, she stretched out her long, pale fingers. "Not once did I have to use these" she continued, as she moved her fingers in front of Aro.

Aro laughed a deep and rich sound that echoed around the chamber walls.

"My dear, dear Jane... when do you ever... use... those..."

Jane laughed now, "true" she acknowledged, taking the vacant seat that was next to him.

"Did you find our Cullen's…." he paused, as if in thought. Jane tilted her head.

"Hospitable?" he continued, as Jane nodded slowly.

"I would have liked more... time... with them" she replied, as Aro now smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the candlelight. "They are... intriguing" he admitted, "I am sure that particular opportunity will present itself". Jane smiled in satisfaction as Aro nodded, suddenly standing, "but you did what was required, Reuben is... better placed here with us" he continued as Jane nodded again.

"And the new addition, how did you find her?" her asked, walking towards the stone alter at the opposite side of the room.

"That depends" Jane casually replied, following Aro's footsteps.

"On?" he asked, turning to face Jane.

"On whether you want me to flatter your ego, or tell you the truth". Aro laughed once more. "Oh Jane, life would be extremely dull without your daily disparagement". Jane sighed as Aro picked up a small dagger that had been placed on the alter.

"Merely dull?" she replied, as her eyebrow arched.

"Dull, monotonous, mundane…" his voice trailed off before he pointed the dagger at Jane.

"Flatter my ego" he finally answered, as the door opened once more.

Jane's eyes never left Aro as another figure walked towards them, pulling a seemingly unconscious figure behind them.

"Bella is no threat to you, to us... just another adopted Cullen with a thirst for animal blood. Her… gift… is… dull, monotonous and mundane" she replied with a smile, "she is weak and no match for you Aro"

Aro nodded, as the person being dragged into the chamber was thrown before him.

"Thank you Demetri, please leave us now". Aro commanded as Demetri nodded and left, his gigantic form vanishing from view.

"And the truth" he asked, reaching down to lift up the semi-conscious person with one hand.

"You could hold my hand, read my thoughts and memories" Jane stated as Aro looked from the body in his arms back at her.

"But you tell it so eloquently" he answered, as Jane shrugged her shoulder. "She is strong both mentally and physically and she has a gift that I have not come across before". Aro's eyes narrowed as he brought the knife edge down onto the arm of the semi-conscious figure, cutting lightly at first and then deeper exposing red flesh that started to ooze with blood. Jane's eye's shifted from Aro to the arm that was now spurting uncontrollably as Aro cut deeper and deeper. Only now did the figure start to move.

"And has she... crafted this gift?" he asked, as Jane licked her bottom lip.

"No" she replied quickly, "not yet".

Aro smiled. "Good" he replied, tossing the figure at Jane's feet. "My way of thanking you" he continued as he replaced the dagger on the stone alter. "I did consider asking Alec to… clean-up for me, but we both know how… excitable your brother can be".

Jane was crouching over the body, her mouth sucking on the gaping wound within seconds. Aro continued, oblivious to Jane's lack of concentration on his words. "I often wish you had his ability of sense deprivation, although your gift is… beautiful…" His voice trailed off as she now started to suck and bite hungrily on the wound. Accepting her non response, Aro started to walk toward the door, pausing when his name was spoken lightly. Turning he tilted his head, his dark hair cascading around his shoulders.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked, wiping the claret blood from her lips. Aro raised his eyebrow as if in contemplation.

"We question Reuben" he responded, as Jane started to laugh.

"His mind is a matrix of confusion, Aro. He made no sense to me when I questioned him after we… removed him from the Cullen's. I no longer have any patience when it comes to Reuben and his multiple personalities"

Now it was Aro's time to laugh, a rich deep tone that bounced around the walls of the room.

"You have never displayed patience my dear, unless you are torturing. Reuben is, I admit, a bewildered individual who is often disorientated with his surroundings and chaotic mind but I have ways of extracting the information I desire… ways of bringing order and clarity…"

Jane stood, wiping a finger across her bottom lip to remove the last traces of blood. "And who will you be using to achieve this?"

"The latest addition to our family" Aro replied, "the Cullen's are not the only ones to have new members".

Jane nodded slowly, "And once this person retrieves the information you desire, what then?"

Aro turned and opened the large Oak door. "We watch them, we follow their every move and we piece together clues... and then… then we solve this little enigma that is Bella Swan"

Jane nodded her mouth and concentration now back on the wound.

Aro turned;

 _ **"And then we bring her here.**_


End file.
